Ginger White
Ginger White Biography Not much is known of Ginger's family background as of now, other than the fact that she and her father, a drug dealing gang member, are facing poverty and no one has seen a father figure as of yet. It is revealed that she used to attend another school where she didn't have any friends prior to going to Brewster High School. From the start of Season Four, Ginger is portrayed as a shy, sweet 16-year-old with a good heart. Upon joining the New Directions, Ginger attempts to hide her identity to prevent being bullied over her father's weight and drug dealing. Ginger is shown to have a huge passion for singing, saying she wants to sing on the radio rather than go for Broadway. In glee club, she forms friendships with Izzy, Chase, Tristan, Charice and later a friendship with Heather, as well as a father-daughter type of relationship with Jason. She is manipulated by Heather into drugs, and eventually develops an drug addiction, which culminates in her overdosing at sectionals. Ginger's kind personality often causes feuds between Nathan and Chase, especially when they both want her attention to go out with them. According to Chase and Tina, Ginger is a "total Katy Perry" - she loves cats, flowers and Julie Andrews, and refuses to wear a sea shell bikini top during the "Applause" number bec Ginger has very strong values - she is wary of being in an intimate relationship, and this, at times, has lead to her being upset over her love-life. Ginger's talent for songwriting is praised during Season Four, particularly by James and Izzy. Ginger is often shown to apologize for her mistakes and is usually very forgiving. Later in the season, Ginger seems to have gained more confidence and becomes more independent and open about who she is, whether people like it or not. Relationships Chase Rhineheart (Boyfriend) Chase and Ginger met on the first day of school she asks him where her Math I class was and it was the same room he was in and when he decided to go on and they bonded real well and when they did their first duet, Almost Is Never Enough they kissed and she walks off cause she was not use to having him around and later they went to their first date and when they decided to go on and hang out they eventually did and they eventually loved each other. He broke up with her to be with Heather and lasted for 3 weeks and he tries to head back to Ginger but she moved on and when he apologized she forgave him and got back together. Ginger and Chase became the most active couple in Brewster High School. Nathan Richard (One sided crush) Nathan came out of nowhere and seneraded to Ginger in the cafeteria and when the song didn't work he asks her out and she denies in a friendly tone. Since then, their relationship has faced trouble two times. First from Love to Dance Together, because after Chase's creation of Ginger's Valentine Week Nathan took credit for in Love, Chase kissed her and she enjoyed it. Also, she refused to have sex with Nathan . In Movies, Ginger feels very confused about her kiss with Chase and tells Nathan about it, which led to him getting mad at her until Dance Together. The second time was during Katy/Gaga when Nathan yet again tried to have sex with Ginger and she backed out. Unlike the other time, they had a fight, and that led Chase to cheat on Ginger with Joan, in Twerking, Joan confronts Ginger and teases her for not being good at twerking and admits to having sex with Nathan which Ginger doesn't believe at first, but Joan also tells her about a mole on Nathan's hip and Ginger's emotion on her face changes. Songs Solos Season Four: Song ddeee.JPG|All I Want Is Everything (Solos Part 2)|link=All I Want Is Everything Gaia 7766.jpg|Over It (Dance Forever)|link=Over It Song aaa.JPG|Begging On Your Knees (The Parents)|link=Begging On Your Knees Song lol.JPG|At Last (Black Can Never Go Back)|link=At Last Gaia djdddc.jpg|Walking In Air (Roaming Carols)|link=Walking In Air Duets Season Four: Song hkdd.JPG|The Cave (Tristan West) (The New Generation)|link=The Cave Song siss.JPG|See You Again (Karen Hollister) (Broken Dreams)|link=See You Again Song eijd.JPG|Almost Is Never Enough (Chase Rhineheart) (The Date)|link=Almost Is Never Enough Gaia 798.jpg|For The First Time (Chase Rhineheart) (The Date)|link=For The First Time Song asdsx.JPG|Would I Lie To You (Heather Fitzgerald) (Orignal Talent)|link=Would I Lie To You Gaia 3647.jpg|L.O.V.E (Chase Rhineheart) (L.O.V.E)|link=L.O.V.E Song lgk.JPG|I See The Light (Chase Rhineheart) (L.O.V.E)|link=I See The Light Song lk.JPG|Stranger (Isabelle "Izzy" Montez) (Dancing Teens)|link=Stranger Song sasss.JPG|Potential Breakup Song (Isabelle "Izzy" Montez) (Dancing Teens)|link=Potential Breakup Song Song dddddd.jpg|Need You Now (Chase Rhineheart) (The Fridge)|link=Need You Now Song kwkwkw.jpg|New Classic (Chase Rhineheart) (The Truth)|link=New Classic Song sssssss.JPG|Butterfly Fly Away (Rodger White) (Prep)|link=Butterfly Fly Away Song tgyhu.JPG|Me and You Against The World (Chase Rhineheart) (True Beauty and Drugs)|link=Me and You Against The World Solos In a Group Number Back Up Vocals Category:Character